Information carried in data signals can be lost if clock signals that are associated with the data signals are not properly timed relative to the data signals. Certain equipment such as electronic test equipment can provide synchronous clock signals that can be aligned with data signals of a device such as a device under test. Since these synchronous clock signals are provided by equipment external to the device, sometimes the clock signals can be misaligned with the data signals provided by the device. Misalignment of synchronous clock signals can become particularly problematic when very high speed data signals and clock signals are being used.
Another arrangement is having certain equipment receive source-synchronous clock signals along with data signals from the device. Source-synchronous clock signals generally may not become misaligned with the data signals that are associated with them. However, communicating source-synchronous clock signals to each of a plurality of channels on certain equipment where the clock signals may be needed for comparison with associated data signals can be inefficient and burdensome.